chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Wheels
Gold Wheels is the first episode of Season 3. Plot Wilson has been given the job to take Mayor Pullman around Chuggington, he tells Hoot and Toot this. However, he forgets his Rolling Stock, Hoot and Toot realize this and Hoot thinks they should take the coach to Wilson. Meanwhile, Wilson goes to Mayor Pullman and realizes he has no coach, a few seconds later Hoot and Toot attach the coach onto Wilson's Coupler. Wilson is thankful to Hoot and Toot. Later, Hoot and Toot drive passed Vee, she stops them and tells them how proud of them she is, and she awards them with a gold wheel award, an award for when chuggers are good or learn something new. Hoot and Toot are very happy, Hoot and Toot drive to the Trainee Roundhouse where the Gold Wheel Reward board is, Vee tells them to look at it. The board goes off with lights and sounds and a Gold Wheel shows up on it, Hoot and Toot celebrate about it, Brewster passes the roundhouse and tells Hoot and Toot they only need one more Golden Wheel until the whole board is filled, Hoot and Toot ask Brewster what happens next, he replies by saying that Vee gives them a special reward. Hoot and Toot decide they want another Gold Wheel now and Hoot decides to find a way to get one. They're not sure how to get another one though and realize it's all ways a surprise when they get one. So they go and ask Brewster, he says Vee only gives them out for things like cleaning up, being helpful or even learning something but not every day cleaning up, he says that a Gold Wheel is awarded for something special without being asked, Hoot and Toot drive off saying they have to be helpful. Later they go to Eddie at the work shed and Dunbar at the Rolling Stock yard asking if they need help, but Eddie says not right now and Dunbar says there is no room for them to help. So they go to Irving he's finished cleaning the yard from track to tunnel but thanks for asking, they ask if they could have a Gold Wheel but Irving says their being cheeky, they realize no-one needs help so decide to do something else instead. Chatsworth drives pass with a car, Hoot and Toot ask him how to use it but he says its very complicated and he is in a rush. They then go to Old Puffer Pete and ask him how to be a steam engine but he says they don't have the right parts to do so. Then they go to Koko who is delivering newspapers and ask her how to do that, she replies by saying that she can't stop and people are waiting for newspapers. They say they are doing everything Brewster said but there is nothing to clean up, no-one needs help and nobody has time to teach them something. They think they can never get another one. Later Wilson had stopped at a platform, Mayor Pullman was saying goodbye to Linda and goes back into the carriage, Koko pulls up with the newspaper car, she sees Wilson has a very important passenger, Wilson leaves in a rush and forgets to couple up to the carriage, Koko reminds him and he speedily goes back. Koko thinks Wilson would forget his wheels if they were not bolted on to him. Hoot and Toot had asked Brewster what they can do, Brewster says Vee loves chuggers showing some get-up-and-go, Hoot asks what that is, Brewster replied by saying it's when you come up with ideas or do things for your self. Toot remembers there are a lot of wagons to learn how to use and they can teach themselves. First, they choose the Ice Cream car and the water shooting wagon, Toot loads to many ice creams and they fly everywhere and over Hoot with the water car, Hoot then shoots water all over the tracks and melts the ice cream. They decide to learn something else and think Irving can clean up the track. Later they follow Chatsworth with the paint wagons. Without Chatsworth knowing, Toot sprays green paint all over Chatsworth however, Chatsworth doesn't know this and carries on as normal. They choose a Siren Wagon but think the siren isn't working so do the siren themselves. So next they choose the Magnet Car and think it doesn't do anything, so they leave with the magnet on and all of Morgan's tools fly out of the workshop and on the magnet, so does the Chug-Along. They go for a Scissor Lift Trolley and get it stuck in the yellow tunnel and spray popcorn everywhere with the Popcorn wagon. They go to the Rolling stock yard and there is only a Flatbed left. They just go backward and forward with it as it doesn't do anything, they think this means they mastered it. They go to Vee and tell her they learned how to use the flatbed, she wonders why a lot of other wagons are out, they say they are the ones that they didn't know how to use and ask if they can have a gold wheel. Then all the chuggers come out in chaos. Vee says they can't have a gold wheel but she takes one away instead and says the depot has to be how it was before, later the Gold Wheel on the chart is taken away, they realize they have been selfish and haven't been thinking about other chuggers and they tidy the depot. Wilson comes up saying thank you for the carriage again and helps Hoot and Toot tidy the depot and put all the rolling stock back in the yard, later they go back to the Trainee roundhouse and Vee gives them a Gold Wheel for learning a lesson. Characters *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Chatsworth *Dunbar *Olwin *Irving *Hoot and Toot *Old Puffer Pete *Vee *Eddie *Morgan *Mayor Pullman *Calley (cameo) *Emery (non speaking role) *Frostini (cameo) *Harrison (cameo) *Speedy McAllister (cameo) *Terry (mentioned; not named) Trivia *Stock footage is used from Koko's New Look. *The Chug-Along from the Badge Quest episode "Work Those Wheels" is seen again, being picked up by the magnet that Hoot and Toot left on. Gallery GoldWheels2.png|Hoot, Toot and Wilson Goldwheels4.jpg|The Gold Wheel GoldWheelsPromo.png GoldWheelchart.jpg Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes